1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits and more specifically to integrated circuit drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of integrated circuits, referred to as integrated circuit (IC) drivers, are used to provide drive signals to one or more external devices. For example, an IC driver can be used to provide drive signals to operate an electric motor for an automobile or other device. In some scenarios, the IC driver provides the drive signal, at a relatively high voltage, to the gate of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT). Typically, one or more resistors are connected between the IC driver and the IGBT gate. Failure to place a sufficient resistance between the gate and the IC driver can cause voltage overshoot, undesirably increasing power consumption, and can also cause switching at the IGBT to occur too quickly, potentially damaging or otherwise causing problems at the device being driven.